Collection: Songs for Emotion
by Itome
Summary: A collection of songfics featuring Inuyasha characters. Each chapter is a new story following the charcter's lives, set to a song. Rated T for a reason. Please R&R!
1. Trophy Case

**AN: **I decided to change this first chapter to something a little more accessible and a little less risqué. So instead we have Sesshomaru and Rin! Yay! I am not a big SessRin fan. However, I managed to come to terms with SessRin in this fic!lite.

* * *

**Story One (or 13):** Trophy Case**  
Featuring:** Sesshomaru and Rin**  
Song:** Stone Sour: Through Glass 

"You have placed me far above my actual standing with that statement Sato-san."

This was his ever-cool response to the praise of his new secretary; Sato Rin. She seemed to be quite expert at managing the calls and files and getting his business life in order, and seemingly had a crush on him. It was a little creepy, if anything.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _

She valued him, told people good things about him. He didn't exactly have the heart to tell her she was wrong. He wasn't really such an honorable man; people had died at his words. Men and women had been ruined by those words, and that left him alone. He wasn't complaining, he had become so accustomed to the state of "alone" that having people near him was uncomfortable.

_How do you feel, that is the question  
But I forget you don't expect an easy answer  
When something like a soul becomes initialized  
And folded up like paper dolls and little notes  
You can't expect a bit of hope  
So while you're outside looking in  
Describing what you see  
Remember what you're staring at is me_

She was so pleasant and sunny. Her parents had been killed as bystanders of a drive-by shooting. Yet here she was, positive and cheerful. How could you not become jaded?

Still, she always asked how he was, inquired into his health. At this point he felt it might be a worthy investment to get some cue cards with his answers on them.

"You put me above the common man, Sato-san. Even with my distinct lineage I can't claim to be better, in fact it makes me worse."

He gave a bit of a feral smile, resting his head on his hands, elbows ruining the perfect crispness of some documents on his desk.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
No one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

She gave a soft giggle.

"Oh come now Taisho-sama, you can't be that bad!"

_How much is real, so much to question  
An epidemic of the mannequins  
Contaminating everything  
We thought came from the heart  
But never did right from the start  
Just listen to the noises  
(Null and void instead of voices)  
Before you tell yourself  
It's just a different scene  
Remembering it's just different from what you've seen_

Her naivety, her sweetness, her, her everything, it rubbed him the wrong way. He wanted to hit something, maybe her. How can anyone be so blind to his faults? He had liked her, she didn't fear him, but she acted like all those girls on the street. If he wanted a bimbo girlfriend it wasn't that hard to go and find one, and definitely one with better assets.

_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know is that it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

"No, Sato-san. I am bad. I am a god-damn murderer. Can't you see I'm not pure, that I'm not sweet? I thought you knew but you still treat me like a combination of a trophy and a child!" He yelled.

Papers fell off his desk; the whole room seemed a little darker.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
And all I know is that it feels like forever  
When no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

"You haven't had an easy life either; I thought you would understand me better." He slumped back into the chair he hadn't even realized he had risen from.

"Ok, so its idiotic to think you'd understand me entirely, but damn, I thought for once I'd have someone who wasn't telling how fucking perfect I was every hour of the day. I've been brought up with people who would fall at my feet, die for me, and lie for me. Only my parents said no."

He tilted his head back and distractedly rubbed at his temples

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah _

She stood stock still, in front of his desk. Her head was bowed forward slightly, so her hair fell into her face. Her left hand gripped her right wrist. She didn't drop the folder in her free hand, but let it dangle. Some of the papers were close to falling out of the manila sheath._  
_  
_I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
Oh God it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head _

"I- I'm sorry" it wasn't much more than a whisper. "I'm so sorry." She was crying now. Sesshomaru felt a twinge; he had made her cry, just like so many other girls. It always made him feel a little guilty. But these weren't crocodile tears. He felt; shame.

_'Cause I'm looking at you through the glass  
Don't know how much time has passed  
All I know it feels like forever  
But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home  
Sitting all alone inside your head_

"You were my saviour, on that day, when they were gunning everyone down, a young white-haired boy pulled me back. He saved my life. I guess I'd always imagined him as an angel. I'm sorry, for projecting that onto you."

Her face was damp as she looked up, but she gave him a small smile.

_And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that shine for you, yeah  
And it's the stars  
The stars that lie to you, yeah_

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. But, in all honesty Sato-san, I am not much of an angel."

_who are the stars...  
who are the stars, they lie_

"No one is really. I guess we just project that onto those we admire. We are so blind to the sins of those we adore." She gave a soft laugh.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru found he liked Sato Rin very much.


	2. Without You

**AN: **Just a heads up, this is a sad story!

* * *

**Story Two:** Without You  
**Featuring:** Inuyasha and Kagome  
**Song:** Rammstein: Ohne Dich 

_I will go into the fir trees  
There where I last saw her  
But the afternoon throws a cloth on the land  
And on the paths behind the forest's edge  
And the forest stands so black and empty  
Woe is me, oh woe  
And the birds sing no more_

The sound of feet, running at an accelerated pace was all that filled the forest. Inuyasha ran to the well, that damn well, that fateful well. He was scenting for Kagome but he had no luck in catching that scent of jasmine and vanilla laced with the artificial peachy perfume. He jumped to a tree and caught a faint trace of a scent that now grew cold. The twilight cast shadows, creating people that did not exist, and as he raced to find her. His hope began to fade.

_Without you, I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you, I count the hours without you  
With you, the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it_

"Kagome please, don't be dead, wherever you are." He cried to a silent world. As much as he hated to admit it openly, he cared for the strange girl from the future. She was so warm, so kind. Even when he was cruel to her, he was well aware of how his actions affected her, she still cared. She was almost irritatingly emotional and optimistic but after missing her for most of the day, he finally went to find her. She wasn't at her home, she wasn't in this forest. Where was she? He didn't want to loose his chance a t happiness again.

_On the branches in the ditches  
It's now still and without life  
And breathing becomes oh so hard for me  
Woe is me, oh woe  
And the birds sing no more_

The entire forest seemed to have died along with his hope and Kagome's scent. His chest tightened, he caught that smell that he hated above all else. He ran faster, trying to locate it but it seemed to be a part of the woods, it came form all directions and he didn't know where to turn. "Kagome!" He called!

_Without you, I cannot be  
Without you  
With you I am alone too  
Without you  
Without you, I count the hours without you  
With you, the seconds stand still  
They aren't worth it without you_

He came upon her, his worst fears confirmed. She laid so perfectly there, her skin like those porcelain vases he had seen as a child. Her soft raven hair lay elegantly on her shoulders in soft waves. She had a serene smile on her face, her hands held flowers to her chest. She looked so beautiful, a tear landed on her face. Inuyasha wiped his tears off her face. He looked to her abdomen, the only spot on her body that marred her perfect image. He pulled the dagger out of her blood soaked shirt. "Koga, that mangy wolf fixed you up, didn't he?" He asked the air. The dagger smelt of her life force and some unknown hand.

Inuyasha looked at the sky as tears fell silently; he was so tired of fighting everything, of losing everything he loved. Was life worth it anymore? He looked at the silver blade.

That night, the dagger feasted on two souls. In the sky, two stars shone more brightly than before. The killer smiled, knowing their work was finished. "You finally realized her worth, even if you died for it." They retrieved their dagger and left the clearing, leaving the dead behind.

* * *

Thanks to the reviewers: 

**TearsOfHurt13: **Thanks and thanks very much for spreading word of the collection.

**Angels-do-exist: **Yes, it is. I at least think that they met in the beyond and were united.


	3. Goodbye Izayoi

**Story Three:** Goodbye Izayoi  
**Featuring:** Touga and Izayoi  
**Song:** James Blunt: Goodbye My Lover

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
_

It had been a simple encounter on the edge of a forest. Or maybe it hadn't been, Izayoi had fallen from her horse and he just happened to be there that day. He carried her back because she had sprained her ankle, poor girl. He knew by the look in here eyes when they reached her castle home that she had fallen in love. He felt some sort of connection with her. That was just the start of their secret meetings.

_So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care._

He had taken her places no mortal had ever been before. He had done things with her no mortal had ever done, he tarnished her innocence. "Yet, the cost, I would not know." He whispered as smoke choked his lungs and his hand gripped that soul-numbing sword.

_You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you._

They said love between a demon and a human was wrong, impossible. He knew better, indeed love was blind. Izayoi had been everything to him. His confidant, his mistress, his companion, she was his everything! Why did the Gods therefore see fit to rip his happiness from him every time?

_I've kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

His love ran deep, so did hers, they were a perfect match on each level. A small smile escaped him as he remembered everything about their time together. He felt a pang of regret about the mess he was going to leave behind. A crashing beam brought him back to reality.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

He stood there, facing Takemaru, the would-be murderer of his Izayoi.

"Tonight, is your last night, demon scum."

"I'm taking you with me; don't think I will let your crimes go unpunished." Touga began to go through the motions of his ultimate attack.

_I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.  
And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be_

He unleashed the wave of furious energy, the burning mansion screaming and spitting flames in a rising cacophony of wailing and tearing wood. Thousands of splinters and burning shards of pottery pierced his skin, but he refused to scream.

_I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.  
I've watched you sleeping for a while.  
I'd be the father of your child.  
I'd spend a lifetime with you._

His life played before him in a montage of momentous images. His coming of age, his sister being married off, his own wedding to his mate, his first son, meeting Izayoi, and then the birth if the second son tonight all flashing before his eyes, so fast, his head hurt even more.

_I know your fears and you know mine.  
We've had our doubts but now we're fine,  
And I love you, I swear that's true.  
I cannot live without you._

Perhaps he couldn't live without her, but now, she would have to live without him. His poor son, Inuyasha would as well. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and looked down

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

A piece of something had stabbed him in between his ribs, he didn't have long now. A beam fell and landed on his shoulder, dislocating it and forcing him down.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I'm asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I'm kneeling at your feet._

His head bowed, the pain and blood loss took its toll, and he couldn't take it much longer. If only, no he didn't really wish they never met. He only wished he could live to save her and their son.

_Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.  
I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.  
I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow._

"I'm sorry." He whispered and his eyes were full of that soft pain you rarely see. He smiled at his mental picture of her and his eyes closed for the last time.


	4. Deadly Discovery

**Story Four: **Discovered!  
**Featuring: **Touga and Shizuka  
**Song:** Bush: Chemicals Between Us

_I want you to remember  
A love so full it could send us all ways  
I want you to surrender  
All my feelings rose today_

Didn't Shizuka remember what we had? She looked at me, with such a bitter and remorseful look; I know she's discovered that I have been unfaithful to her. I just wish that she could forgive me, God, what a fool I have been. My head sinks into my hands which rest on my knees. She sits up on her side of the bed, she leaves. I can't blame her.

_And I want you to remain  
The power of children can amaze  
I'll try not to complain  
I know that's a pisser baby_

I can't believe he tries to act like we are still a normal couple, I mean what the hell "Hey honey, I'm sleeping around with another woman and damn, wouldn't you know it she got knocked up! I don't care that we're married or have a son, I just care about satisfying my feelings and my…" I let the thought die. As much as I'm angry, I still love him, more than he will ever know. I peer into Sesshomaru's room. He's sleeping like an angel, I won't leave him in a broken house, and I'll stay, even if it kills me._  
_  
_The chemicals between us  
The walls that lie between us  
Lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier place  
Than lying in this bed_

I lay down on the cream colored sheets, the house of my love for her, but now, it feels like someone put the Berlin wall in the middle. I don't know what to say to her anymore. She's such an ice-queen sometimes. She comes back in "Sesshomaru is so sweet when he sleeps. I won't leave, he doesn't deserve that." I can barely hide the fact I'm relieved, though she hasn't stated her intentions outright.

_I want you to remember  
Everything you said  
Every driven word  
Like a hammer, hell, to my head_

He probably forgets the things he has told me, but how can a drunk recall his words? He turns out more like his father everyday and, it scares me. I don't want to live in that type of house; it seems he's only okay with his Izayoi. I know her name; how many times have I heard it moaned by a drunk and screamed in lust on that night when I came home an hour too early…

_The chemicals between us  
There is no lonelier place  
Then lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier place  
Than lying in this bed_

I feel so caught, though Izayoi knew what she was getting into, I don't think she expected a baby, she's so upset and Shizuka is so angry, I doubt many people can say they have felt such isolation.

_The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
Lying in this bed_

I sit on the small chair by the chest of drawers that I used to house my 'delicates'. I can't help it, tears form and I wipe them away. A little too hard, it feels like my skin is tearing and that only makes me cry harder. I don't want to see him, yet, I need him. Why couldn't life be easy?

_We're of the hollow men  
We are the naked ones  
We never meant you harm  
Never meant you wrong  
I'd like to thank  
All of my lovers, lovers, lovers_

I look at her, I never noticed how frail she looks, there isn't much to her frame, seemingly very little muscle, has she been losing weight? I can smell the salt of her tears, she tries to wipe them away, and her claws leave raised red welts across her face. Her hair is not the long shining tresses they were when we met, what's happened?

_The chemicals between us  
The army of achievers  
Lying in this bed  
The chemicals displaced  
There is no lonelier face  
Than lying in this bed_

He has no idea how I feel, how deeply I feel. He was the one for me and I knew if I didn't have him I'd go insane. I haven't been able to eat since I found out about him cheating on me, which has been a lot longer than he knows. Sesshomaru has seen this and I know it distresses him, but how can I eat when everything tastes the same? Life seems so dead if I can't have his love, what did I do wrong? What did I do? I shudder; my body can't produce enough energy to keep me warm. It's ok though, I see it like a punishment for whatever I did wrong. I look up, his eyes are fixed on mine, and I give a small smile but then my world turns black and…

_The chemicals between us  
The chemicals between us  
The chemicals  
_

She passes out; I reach her in the nick of time, saving her from the hardwood floor. She's so light, I can remember our wedding day, I know she weighed more then, she was glowing, I felt like the luckiest man on earth. I look down at her, her face, it's changed. I carry her to the bed and she opens her eyes.

_  
The chemicals between us_

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For whatever I did, whatever it is that I have done to make you leave me." My heart felt like stone, her words stung, she blamed herself.

"Shizu, it's, it's not your fault. Will you help; I have gotten myself into hell. Will you be the hand of redemption?"

I looked at my husband, he seemed so sincere, I can't refuse, and I have never been able to. I grab his hand and let myself fall asleep.


	5. Ghosts?

**AN:** Yay, reviews! Thanks very much. If you like any of the stories, leave a review in that chapter.

* * *

**Story Five:** Ghosts?**  
Featuring:** Inuyasha and Kikyo**  
Song:** My Chemical Romance: Ghost of You

_I never, said I'd sit and lie in wait forever  
If I died we'd be together now  
I can't always just forget her  
But she could try_

Inuyasha Taisho looked over the cheap melamine table at the one girl he loved, Kikyo Higurashi. She elegantly sipped on her bubble tea. Delicate fingers clasping the drinks container, so pale against the dark liquid, yet now her hands didn't hold the same meaning for him, none of her did anymore. He had been waiting for her; she had gone on an exchange to the U.S.A. for the past year and now she was back, but it didn't feel the way he had expected it to, it felt empty. She hadn't greeted him excitedly, she seemed so off-hand. Maybe they would be better to spilt; she was going back to America again for a year of study. He crossed his arms and leaned into the worn cherry-red vinyl seat. He hadn't moved on because he head held the hope they might make it, but with Kikyo's return, he felt that hope slipping.

_Well, At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?_

She just seemed to keep taking more and more trips, to visit South Korea in grade 12, European tour in between high school and college, and now, these trips to North America, Inuyasha wondered if she would ever get back and say that she no longer cared to travel. He had once known her secrets and her fears but now, Inuyasha wasn't so sure.

"You finished?" he asked her nonchalantly.

"No." She replied somewhat icily and sipped her drink some more. All he felt was stupid because her cup was see-through. 'Idiot' he mentally slapped himself.

_And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the ghosts that are ever going to haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
_

She finally finished her drink and they strolled along the road. All the shops, all the spots they used to hang out with their friends. The place they first kissed, first fought, hell, first met even. Inuyasha stuck his hands in his jean pockets and fell into step with her, admiring her cool beauty from a distance now.

_Ever...  
Get the feeling that you're never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
She dies!_

He held her, her shoulder was bleeding so much, and no matter what he did he couldn't stop it. She gave him a weak smile and then collapsed. At that second the villagers rounded the corner. "Look, he killed the priestess. Get him." He carefully laid her down before he jumped and alighted to the buildings. An arrow pierced him through the chest and he turned to see the one who shot it. It was Kikyo's younger sister Kagome. "You let her die, you are a monster." She repeated over and over while she cried so hard that her tears became blood and…

Inuyasha sat up in bed, gasping, that had to be the weirdest dream ever, yet some parts had felt so real. He had felt the weight of Kikyo's body and how the warmth melted away as she grew weak, felt the stinging pain of the arrow. His mother's voice reached him. "Inuyasha, it is too late for you to be sleeping, I brought you lunch, come and get it while it is still warm." He rolled out of bed and almost tripped over his pajama bottoms so desperate was he for food.

_Well, At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Inuyasha walked to Kikyo's house, for yet another farewell party. Why did he always have to say goodbye? He could clearly picture her before her first trip on their last date. She had smiled so much; he had some pictures on his bulletin board from that night. She had truly looked alive, now she looked cold. "What happened to you Kikyo?" He mused and headed up the short path from the road to her door.

_Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me  
_

Everyone seemed so happy, a mass of moving objects, that's all they were. Putting on faces and smiling, pretending and lying, it made him sick. Inuyasha sat on the couch, a half-empty beer in his hand. Kikyo was mingling with the crowd, absorbing all the attention lavished on her. She hung around another guy in particular. He was tall and dark haired. Crimson eyes shot him a look of utter contempt.

_If I fall…  
If I fall…  
(Down)  
_

By now the party was just a drunk party, He still held the beer, having lost all urges to drink. He was about to tip it up to his lips but stopped, there was Kikyo, making out with that crimson eyed guy. Inuyasha's eyes widened and the beer fell from his hands and crashed on the floor. Nobody noticed as the beer landed or as someone shot up and left.

_Wooaawoahoa..._

_At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I?  
Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

He ran to nowhere, he didn't know where he was going, he didn't care, so long as his heart would stop beating so hard. Maybe he could find peace. When he stopped to look he was at the shrine where Kikyo's family lived, she had moved out a long time ago. He bent over a stone bench and let his emotions overtake him.

Someone kneeled beside him, lithe arms wrapped around his midriff. A soft scent of jasmine and vanilla crept into his nose. "Its going to be ok, I'm so sorry for what she did."


	6. To Kill a Mother's Love

**Story Six: **To Kill a Mother's Love**  
Featuring: **Izayoi and Inuyasha**  
Song: **X Japan Crucify My Love

_Crucify my love - If my love is blind  
Crucify my love - If it sets me free   
Never know, Never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love - If it should be that way _

I hold my baby in my arms, he is so perfect. He looks so much like his father, and that is the problem. My people and my lover's people were never that accepting. Here he is hated for his demonic blood, there; he would be hated for his human blood. I love him and I want to raise him well. He shall be cursed though, cursed because he will never be accepted anywhere, he will never fit in. That's why I cry at night, not for my own banishment but for his eternal banishment.

_Swing the heartache - Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries - I'll say good bye  
Tried to learn, Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer - Is this forever _

I know that the other women whisper about me, wonder why I would dare to let the child live, why I would bed with a demon. I loved him so much, though I suppose very few get to feel love and know that it makes you do things you would otherwise have reconsidered. My love was also handsome; it was something I knew would not be avoided. Someday, I hope demons and humans can have children and those children will grow up in a world where they are accepted.

_Like a river flowing to the sea  
You'll be miles away, and I will know  
I know I can deal with the pain  
No reason to cry_

I carry my sleeping child down the hall; those who are in it either avert their gaze or stare at me with the coldest looks. Sometimes even I question my actions. I gaze at his perfect face, and those cute ears. I will never stop loving him, no matter what people say or do to me.

_Crucify my love - If my love is blind  
Crucify my love - If it sets me free   
Never know, Never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love - If it should be that way _

They can tell me to abandon him, to have him killed, to smother him, oh the list goes on. Each suggestion more disgusting than the last. What is so wrong with loving your child? Demon mothers love their children, the animals love theirs, and humans adore their children. I wish they could see he is a child like any other, I guess they only see the golden eyes, the white hair and the dog ears. I put him down to rest and gaze out at the garden.

_'Til the loneliness shadows the sky  
I'll be sailing down and I will know  
I know I can clear the clouds away  
Oh is it a crime to love _

Some days the threats get worse, some days it is me not him. It makes me feel so terrible, like some sort of criminal instead of just a mother. Yet, they will come to my defense when the honor of our clan is questioned; at least they still have that much love for me. Even still, they find many ways to torture me. Last week, there were lumps of dirt in my soup and when I complained I was told they were dumplings and there was nothing wrong with it. What did I do other than create a new life with my lover, is that so wrong?

_Swing the heartache - Feel it inside out  
When the wind cries - I'll say good bye  
Tried to learn, Tried to find  
To reach out for eternity  
Where's the answer - Is this forever  
If my love is blind  
Crucify my love - If it sets me free  
Never know, Never trust  
That love should see a color  
Crucify my love - If it should be that way _


	7. Hurting to Die

**Story Seven:** Hurting to Die  
**Featuring:** Sesshomaru  
**Song:** Johnny Cash: Hurt

_I hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away…_

Sesshomaru laid down the metallic object, now lightly coated in blood, his face twisted in a cynical expression, trying to decipher why he had turned down this road, what had made him this way, terrible memories, voices echoing in his mind. If only he could die, maybe he would escape the pain. Her scream of pain tore his heart and now he was dead inside.

_...but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt_

All of his work seemed to hold no meaning, the money was worthless, what good did it do if you had no reason to spend? He looked at the wall where photographs of his family were neatly arranged, one stood out in particular. His mother, holding him in her arms as a baby, she looked so serene and he could see that he had smiled in the picture. How he needed her support but, she had gone too…_  
_  
_I will let you down  
I will make you hurt_

"I'm sorry Mother," He sighed and focused his energy to close the wounds. He felt so ashamed, he knew it would have pained her to see him this way.

_I wear this crown of thorns  
upon my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair…_

He had become so caught up in the whirlwind of work and the fast life, so much so, he had become an image rather than a person. Caught in that dangerous place of self-abuse to deal with stress, his thoughts had barely kept their semblance to sanity. He stood and locked the door to his bedroom. Sometimes, he felt so alone. Sesshomaru slumped and flopped onto his bed to face the ceiling.

_…beneath the stains of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here_

To save myself I have created a heart of ice. To save himself form that dangerous and destructive spiraling path downwards. He gave up his heart, his emotions was it better to be an ice lord than to be a nervous wreck? He supposed it was; now he couldn't fall in love again, that hurt, but at least he wouldn't feel that throbbing pain of loss anymore. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

_what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
and you could have it all  
my empire of dirt  
_

He would give up his wealth and fame in an instant if only he could be returned to the past, where he had been whole. "I am but a shadow of the whole that once was." He whispered into the still air, the sunlight that leaked through the open curtains showed the dust playing and swirling on tiny currents. No breeze touched the room, it was a still and cold as his life had become. Once, there had been color…

_I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
_

He smiled at the memories of his Mother, of Rin. They had been so dear to him and within one month, they were both taken away by some god. Ripped from his life, in a car accident and, his fiancée by leukemia, such punishment but for what?

_if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way_

He heard footsteps; someone lay down on the bed beside him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him. He turned to face green eyes and a warm smile. His long forgotten demon-blood awoke, regaining him his acute senses, a voice spoke but the girls cherry lips hadn't moved. "I am here, to save you, I was sent by those who care, I am your angel."


	8. Tired of Waiting?

**Story Eight:** Tired of Waiting  
**Featuring:** Koga and Ayame  
**Song:** Madonna: Hung Up

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly_

Ayame tapped her pencil on the desk, school passed so slowly, especially right after finishing a test. She looked out the window, red pigtails swinging against her pale face and sighed. If the bell didn't go soon she was going to go insane. It finally rang and Ayame sprung into action, rushing out the door and heading down to the small cubby-lockers and changing her shoes. She looked out the doors and nearly choked, there he was, flirting with that Kagome again!

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

Ayame rushed past them and out onto the sidewalk. She had told him so many times she loved him, he had promised he would date her but then that girl hadd had to transfer to their school and now Koga only paid her attention, she was so sick of it! How come she always got the rotten deal in life? It was her parents who died, her grandfather who was sick; she who had to get perfect marks in everything and then make it into Tokyo University, the most prestigious in Japan. None of the other kids had that much pressure, she needed to be the best so her grandfather wouldn't worry, and she needed to be the best so she could earn money. Why couldn't she get the guy of her dreams, she had tried her best.

_Time goes by so slowly for those who wait  
No time to hesitate  
Those who run seem to have all the fun  
I'm caught up  
I don't know what to do  
_

She ran to the bakery and quickly darted into the back to change into the uniform required by her workplace, now that he though about it, Kagome had Koga after her as well as that Hojo guy and Mr. Popularity Inuyasha seemed to be her friend. Maybe she was too absorbed in everything but how else could she go on about her life? She didn't know any other way.

_Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
Time goes by so slowly  
I don't know what to do_

She plastered on a smile and helped to fill out orders and requests, her feet began to hurt from standing for so long and she wished for work to end, it seemed she started everything, overworked herself and then became desperate for an ending. "I'm going to kill myself from fatigue one of these days." She moaned under her breath and wiped down the long industrial chrome counters.

_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

She had first met Koga in middle school, he was the captain of the soccer team and she had joined the girls, she had caught sight of him at a practice and asked if he could help her improve. Friendship had blossomed from their. "Tanuki-san, some one at the door for you." Her co-worker called, Koga waved at her with a goofy grin on his face and Ayame rushed over, "Hey," she smiled.

"Hey, Ayame, do you have a sticky bun left over?"

"Yeah, sure just a second." She grabbed one off the rack and wrapped it in wax paper for him.

"Thanks." He said and tossed her some coins before darting out and passing it to Kagome. Ayame turned from the door and screamed._  
_  
_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

She spent the whole time she walked home muttering dark curses and glowering at anyone who walked past her. Couldn't he even see that Kagome liked Inuyasha and not him? "Augh!" She groaned and attracted looks from passer-bys.

_Ring ring ring goes the telephone  
The lights are on but there's no-one home  
Tick tick tock it's a quarter to two  
And I'm done  
I'm hanging up on you_

Ayame dumped her books in the front hallway and went up to see her grandfather. "Hello Grandpa, I'm home, what should I make for dinner?"

"Hello Ayame, I'm not hungry so you make something for yourself tonight."

"Ok Grandpa." Ayame headed downstairs and started on her homework, maybe antagonizing over Koga wasn't a good idea, and she had more important things to look after.

_I can't keep on waiting for you  
I know that you're still hesitating  
Don't cry for me  
'cause I'll find my way  
you'll wake up one day  
but it'll be too late_

'Someday, I'll be beautiful and organized then maybe he will finally notice me.' Ayame thought as she cut the leeks and other vegetables to make soup. She dumped them into the simmering broth and stirred it absently while she went through the conjugation for have in English. "I have, I had, I will have, they had, I am going to have soup for dinner." She chanted quietly and stirred to a soft beat she made up.

_Every little thing that you say or do  
_

She filled a small bowl for herself and then made up a tray for her grandfather. She carefully carried it upstairs and put it by his bedside. "Grandpa, you must eat." Her Grandpa sighed and began to eat the provided meal. Ayame went downstairs and finished her own food and her final pages of math homework. She went upstairs, collected the dishes and brought them down, washed them and rushed out the door to get to cram school.

_I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_

She ran right into the class and almost knocked someone over. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and,"

"Woah, it's ok, I was sort of standing in the doorway and should have moved." It was a tallish boy with dark hair cut to about his chin and styled so it fell in face framing locks. He was really cute, Ayame blushed.

"I feel badly still, I'll take you out for a quick bite to eat if you're hungry after class."

"If you like, by the way, I'm Takanori Koji."

"I'm Tsuri Ayame, pleased to meet you."_  
_  
_Every little thing that you say or do  
I'm hung up  
I'm hung up on you  
Waiting for your call  
Baby night and day  
I'm fed up  
I'm tired of waiting on you_


	9. Forgotten

**AN: **How did this only take 3 pages? How? Anyways, here is the much awaited Evanescence chapter, you'll have to forgive me for being late and for doing a rather different style from the previous chapters. It's almost enough of an idea to write a whole story about, which I might do after I finish A Forgotten Tale of a Western Lord and a modern day spin on it. Curse not knowing how thery will end >. ! Anyways, if anyone has read these and gone, ooh, I'm inspired, feel free to use the idea, just ask me and give credit somewhere. Please enjoy Forgotten in all of its odd plot glory.

* * *

**Story 9:** Forgotten  
**Featuring:** Kagome  
**Song:** Evanescence: Taking Over Me 

_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

Kagome slid into the slowly crowding lecture hall at the university. She was a bit nervous but walked to a seat with some confidence. The class was about to start when the doors opened and the last rush of people filed in. A man with beautiful silver hair took a seat beside Kagome, he looked so much like him, yet he had the markings common to the powerful demons. She tried to catch his eyes but he prudently kept looking away. The professor walked in and she gave up, turning to her note book and opening it out to a fresh page.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me  
_

She scrawled own the notes in her neat hand writing, fitting the whole page into half because she wrote so small. She sighed; she used to goof around with Inuyasha when they took notes in class, it made the whole experience so much more fun, but now he was gone, she didn't know if he was alive or dead, she didn't know if she'd ever see him again. Tears trickled down her face and landed on her note paper. Sesshomaru looked at the girl beside him, she was crying, fairly hard. He was well aware that she had been Inuyasha's girlfriend, before he went missing. He had seen her at a Christmas party. He sighed, it was hardly fair, but should she know the truth?

_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then_

Kagome let her tears dry and finished the note, trying hard not to think about what had happened, what had been, what she might never have back. The professor concluded the lesson and she stood to leave but a firm grip on her arm made her look up. The silver haired man was holding her arm; a name came to her tongue "Sesshomaru!" It came out as a whisper. He nodded and led her out; they exited the building and blinked in the harsh afternoon sun. "Kagome, there is something you need to know, and it will be painful for you, my Mother has requested to see you, she has reasons but did not care to tell me." Kagome nodded dumbly, this had to be about Inuyasha.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me_

Soon Sesshomaru was pulling up the driveway of a fancy estate and escorting her to the door. A beautiful woman was waiting at the door, blonde hair fell in soft waves around mid-back and dark lashes framed blue eyes. She was dressed in black yoga pants and an oversized sweater, obviously belonging to a man. She looked no older than 25, perhaps she was his sister. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sesshomaru's voice, "Mother, this is Kagome." The blonde nodded and gave Kagome an appraising look. It made her thankful she had worn casual pin-stripe pants, a silver-blue tank and dove-grey cardigan sweater. A bit preppy from what she usually wore but, at least she looked polished. "I am Shizuka, please call me that." The blonde addressed and took Kagome's hand and led her into the house.

_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

Shizuka led her to an elegant living room furnished in creams and tans. "Please take a seat." Her eyes held a look of utmost sadness. Kagome had to try hard not to give over to her worst fears; she glanced around the room, family pictures showed Inuyasha with his father (whom she had met), brother and sister. She had met Maemi last year, a week before Inuyasha's disappearance and could she could see the resemblance now between Maemi and her mother. "Ill get some tea, make yourself at home." Kagome smiled and nodded, not wanting to risk words.

She looked at the pictures, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru holding up large fish, a graduation picture, and family portraits. In a small heart shaped frame, one of herself and Inuyasha, from that time Sango had forced them to get a professional portrait. She gave the photo a watery smile, they had been so happy then.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me  
_

She had been trying so hard for the past year to put memories where they belonged but those thought wouldn't stay in the archives of her mind. Shizuka returned with a tea set on a tray, she put it down and without looking up asked her what she wanted. "I'll have milk, and a little bit of sugar please." Shizuka handed her the cup. Kagome took a small sip and waited. "It's a bit complicated and I, I can't help but worry about how this will affect you, and do you still wish to know."

"Yes."

"Well, you know Inuyasha went on a trip back to Japan."

"Yes, I remember that."

"While he was there, he had a terrible accident on his motorcycle on a mountain highway. He was rushed into hospital and treated there. He fell into a coma for two days and when he woke he had amnesia, he barely remembered his name but thankfully, had his passport there to let the doctors know. We were contacted and traveled out to visit him," She put a hand over her face and a wave of pain washed over it, "I've never seen him look so poorly and so childlike since he was nine and had pneumonia. Anyways, he asked to stay in Japan, for a while longer at least, he had missed part of his vacation, we agreed and assumed he would be back and everything would be fine. He, he met another girl, her name is Kikyo, and when he came back, she came with him." Kagome felt something inside her break, shatter into a million little pieces. Shizuka gripped her hand. "They got married and moved out west, unfortunately, we didn't know how to find you, we forgot about you," she gave a sympathetic look. Kagome realized their concern for their son must have pushed her out of mind.

_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you, to live, to breathe,  
you're taking over me_

"Is he happy now?" She choked slightly on the words. Shizuka nodded.

"Yes, he and Kikyo are expecting a child, I think it's a bit soon but, I'm happy for them…"

"Tell him I wish him all the best." Kagome stood to leave, tears flowing heavily over her face. She tripped and landed on her knees, pain shot up her legs and she cried harder. Shizuka hurried over and held her.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." She repeated and held Kagome close to her; she looked over the crying girl's shoulder, Inuyasha stood there. Shizuka remembered he and Kikyo had planned to come up. Her son's face went through a range of emotions.

"Kagome, I, I, never want to see you so unhappy, this is my fault, isn't it?" Kagome's head whipped around and she stood with Shizuka's aid.

"It's ok, I just know that you're alive and safe and happy now, it's ok." She knew she must look terrible, she could feel her eyes swelling up. She grabbed him in a hug, screw that Kikyo if she saw, at least now she could move on, could be happy. Well maybe, his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled into his shoulder. "You'll be an awesome dad, Sango and Miroku will want to hear, I'll call them if that's ok."

"Yeah, go ahead." He said off-handedly and scratched hi head a bit.

"You remember them?" She asked, surprised.

"You triggered my memory, I do." Shizuka smiled and walked past the two, having calmly taken it in. Kagome gave one of her toothy grins.

"I'm glad I helped." Inside, she was spilt between anger, love, relief and joy, on the outside, she tried to smile. She didn't want him to feel guilty because no doubt her remembered he had been about to ask her to get married. He had been her first, in everything and now he had found another, she didn't want him burdened by that.

"At least I'll get to see you more, ne?"

_Taking over me  
You're Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me_


	10. Happiness

**AN: **I live, yes, I am sorry for lack of updateage. I am trying but I need songs, so if you have one, so submit it and I will try. I also was aksed to do a feudal and happy setting. I think this covers it, even if the feudalyness isn't obvious. Ah well, I will be trying to get more positive chapters. Next up will be Miroku and Sango, for now, do enjoy the aptly named Happiness. Note: song was originally in Japanese, if you ever listen to it, it's very bouncy 3

* * *

**Story Ten: **Happiness **  
Featuring: **Inuyasha and Kagome**  
Song: **Gackt:U+K 

_So...  
Don't say anything  
You're just a little bit frightened now so  
Don't say anything  
You're just a little bit in grief so_

Kagome sat tearfully at the funeral procession, the pyre was now the home to her dead grandfather who had just passed away. She smoothed the black silk of her formal kimono and looked down, refusing to meet the eyes of those in attendance, she didn't want them to see her like this.

_In the last act, offer your prayers_

She lined up with her family and made the final blessing, silently mouthing the words of the ancient sutras. She whispered her final goodbyes and turned. She headed away and down the road to her family's estate.

_The magic of the moon is... shalle a le rilla  
Because we whisper in sugary voices  
If just one more wish comes true  
I want to join hands with you and laugh_

She hadn't noticed the figure in black that slipped away from the edges of the crowd and followed her. He tugged at his formal haori and shook silver hair out of his eyes, he hated to see her so distraught, he wanted to see the sparkle in her eyes again. She had been so depressed ever since her grandfather became sick. Inuyasha sighed and made his way to the Higurashi holdings.

_Inside of the dream...  
Inside of the memory, we'll definitely meet again..._

Kagome sighed and trailed her feet off of the wraparound walkway that surrounded the main building of her house. It seemed she had lost so many, first Inuyasha left, then her older sister Kikyo had been married. Now her grandfather died and she feared her mother was going into depression. "Someday, I will see you all again." She whispered into the wind.

_If you can regain your smile  
If your laughing self returns  
Sadness will turn into kindness_

Inuyasha rounded the corner and could see her figure sitting at the edge of the walk. Using his demonic speed he darted over and landed beside her. "Now, what's with all this moping?"

_"As that far off memory was..." with all your desires_

Kagome turned in shock, there was the love of her life, back! "You, but, how, what?" She couldn't string her words into a coherent sentence. Instead she grabbed him in a hug. He smiled and pulled her close, regretting he had to leave but now, he was back and intended to stay.

_The magic of the moon is... shalle a le rilla  
If you can forget your tears  
If you can touch your kindness  
I want to sleep near you_

He pulled back and mumbled apologies, she held up a hand to stop him, she didn't care. All that mattered was that he came back. "I guess I should have held to your promise. I should have believed you." He laughed,

"I don't think you should have, I was an immature child than and would likely have hurt you even more, if I hadn't found some sense in the last few years."

_If the magic of the moon vanishes  
Because good-byes are visited again  
If we can follow our feelings right now  
I want to join hands with you and dance_

"Kagome, I wanted to know if you would like to be married." Kagome gasped and looked over at him.

_Inside of the light, the place we should return to,  
Because I'll meet you again somewhere_

She grabbed him and in a bold move, not befitting of a lady of her standing, kissed him. Somewhere she was sure she heard her Grandfather laughing, finally he would be able to rest knowing his granddaughter would be happy.


	11. My Dear

**AN: **The story takes place in Victorian England and there is a bit of a time elapse between each 'segment' of the story. Please enjoy!

**Story Eleven:** My Dear  
**Featuring:** Miroku and Sango  
**Song:** Malice Mizer: Ma Cherie to you dearly beloved (Ma Cherie Itoshii kimi e)

_Pushed against the will by stubborn shoes  
the puppet figure in the show window unable to move  
free! On the street this weekend doing just as XXX  
maybe to immerse among the surrounding people would be nice too_

Sango looked out the thick glass window, threaded through with a design of lead. The street below her looked so lively; young girls shopping for pretty trims and baubles with fine young gentlemen escorting them. Everyone seemed to be in a mood of such good cheer.

"Miss Kitazawa, what ever are you doing? Come here at once and finish practicing your piano." The sharp voice of her iron willed music tutor, Ms. Devon, pierced across the room. "You are a Lady and heiress, you must be cultured, and you don't have time to dilly-dally watching commoners." Sango sighed and turned away from the window and headed over to the mahogany bench in front of the infernal old piano. Carefully she arranged her wine-red velveteen gown as she sat and began to practice. Her thoughts drifted over to the dashing young Lord she had met at court, Lord Miroku Brantford, he was one she would not mind being betrothed and married to.

_The morning just after the rain splashing in water  
waiting for the night of falling stars to cast my wish_

Miroku walked down the steps of his manor house, deliberately jumping into every puddle left by the rain and knowing how it was causing his butler to almost have a fit of apoplexy.

"Sir, please, you just bought those and you shall ruin the leather." Edmund, his butler called.

"You worry far too much, if the boots are ruined then they are ruined and I shall buy new ones."

"What has gotten into you my Lord, perhaps the Lady Sango rests in your mind?"

"Ah, you know me too well, now hurry, we are set to meet her tonight at her parent's house."

_"Ma Cherie..."_

Edmund sighed as the carriage carried them away from the country estate and towards London. His master seemed to be truly interested in this girl; hopefully, it would end in a wedding rather than an expensive gift and a wave goodbye.

_Lovers need no reason  
a chance need not one either_

Sango carefully smoothed the petal-pink silk dress she wore for dinner that night while her lady-in-waiting Kagome combed and smoothed her mistress's hair into a neat bun and fixed bejeweled hairpins into the elaborate coif. Sango carefully freed the face framing curls from the setting rags and gave a small smile.

"My Lady, what jewelry do you wish to wear tonight?" Kagome opened the walnut box lined with crimson velvet and filled with various pieces of ornamentation.

"I shall wear the pink-toned pearls since that shall match my dress and compliment my gold hairpins." Kagome pulled the required earrings, necklace and bracelet out and helped clip the necklace while Sango slid the bracelet over her left hand. Sango pulled the small stud earrings through her lobes and sighed contentedly at the image in her mirror.

_Seeing each other after a long time half a lifetime the two nestling closely half at ease  
look! From the window there although trying to bestow silently  
falling drops of fortune and happiness  
yet all these surrounding people go by nonchalantly overlooking_

Miroku had arrived, introductions, dinner and then pleasant parlor talk for good long while. Lord Kitazawa left the couple but made sure Kagome stayed in the room. Sango and Miroku gripped hands between them on the couch and looked out the window, watching the other nobles pass by. They cared nothing about the world though, and only had eyes for each other.

_In the daylight of yesterday afternoon a little bit as if in a dream  
waiting for the night of falling stars to cast my wish_

Miroku quietly reflected yesterday, he had invited Sango as well as his friends Inuyasha, Koga and a few other nobles to go on a hunt. He clearly saw her smiling a top her horse, laughing as her veil and hat nearly flew off from the speed at which she rode. He knew she would be the one, if only there was a lucky star on which to wish!

_"Ma Cherie..."_

Kagome neatened the table and arranged the tea and cookies. She arranged the lace cover on the table and straightened out the marzipan sculptures; she spared a glance to her friend and smiled. Sango looked very alive and very happy. Kagome was thankful for this change, she had been so sad since her little brother Kohaku had succumbed to typhoid fever. Now, her Lady had a new chance at happiness.

_Lovers need no reason  
a chance need not one either_

A week later Sango and Kagome were sitting daintily on a fine damask picnic cloth, both dressed in fine white summer dresses. They watched as the other Lords and Ladies engaged in croquet and badminton. Sango sipped her tea and scanned the area, finally spotting Miroku. He caught her eye and came over, Inuyasha trailing behind him.

"Ah, my fair Lady Sango, how are you this fine morn?"

"Quite well, My Lord." She said and extended a lace-gloved hand for him to "kiss" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and spotted Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, care to find better entertainment with me?" He held out a hand. At a slight nod from Sango, Kagome accepted him and allowed herself to be led away.

_Waiting for the night of falling stars to cast my wish_

The sun set in a myriad of burning colour which reflected off the faces of the party-goers. Soon they were immersed in darkness and lanterns were lit while maids carried out an evening meal.

"Look." Sango cried just as the dessert course was being served, her hand gestured up. Miroku looked and his face broke into a broad grin. The stars were falling.

_These repeating words are the words of my prayer... _

Thanks to the reviewers:

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only:** Heheh, thanks very much and I wanted Kagome and Inu to be happy as well!


	12. Forevermore

**AN: **Blah long time to go without writing! I hope to get A Forgotten Tale of the Western Lord updated too. I mean it's plotted but I need to find that sheet…Anyways, hope you like this story. I've modded the lyrics to the way Tarja sings the song rather than what is written. Also thanks for the reviews, if I haven't mention you yet, I will get around to fixing that!

**Story Twelve:** Forevermore  
**Featuring:** Kikyo  
**Song:** Nightwish: Nemo

_This is me for forever  
One of the lost ones  
The one without a name  
Without an honest heart as compass_

She pushed her body up from the prone position she had landed in. The demon she fought was gone. Her clothes were wet from the rain that was falling and hear hair hung limply around her face. It was beginning to stick to her as it picked up moisture. Grabbing her weapon and using it to help pull herself up, she headed towards the woods.

_This is me for forever  
One without a name  
These lines the last endeavor  
To find the missing lifeline_

It hurt, something hurt, and she couldn't define what was causing her pain. Huddled against the trunk of a tree, a shiver ran down her spine. Despite no longer having a true body, she still desired the warmth of a fire and dry clothes. But that wasn't going to happen. "Now I am alone, I shall walk alone, fight alone, and be so..." her voice cut off.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

She traveled on down the road, the rain had stopped, but puddles and mud were everywhere now. Her hair had begun to dry, for which she was thankful. She already felt her appearance was too frail. She did not need to look like a wet rat as well. Perhaps the next village would be able to offer her shelter.

_My flower, withered between  
The pages 2 and 3  
The once and forever bloom gone with my sins_

She finally reached the small village. Cool brown eyes scanned the area and made out, surprisingly, a large shrine building. She made her way towards the sacred area. Before she would let herself head on she stopped and knelt in front of the altar. A little prayer couldn't hurt.

_Walk the dark path  
Sleep with angels  
Call the past for help  
Touch me with your love  
And reveal to me my true name  
_

She couldn't help but reflect on what had happened to her, it seemed like such a short while ago, but reality told otherwise. Perhaps this was the cause of that untouchable pain. Him, him and his words, his lies, his love.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart   
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

The morning light shone through the thin shoji screen. Kikyo once again pulled herself up. Now she had a destination in mind though, she would go visit her home. Perhaps the familiarity would bring her peace. Maybe she wouldn't be so troubled, a smile flickered across her lips and she mounted the borrowed horse.

_Nemo sailing home  
Nemo letting go  
_

She arrived at the village by mid-day. The sunny morning was now an overcast afternoon. The grey sky, which did not seem to suggest rain, watched over the small maiden as she made her way up the neatly swept shrine stairs.

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
All I wish is to dream again  
My loving heart  
Lost in the dark  
For hope I'd give my everything_

_Oh how I wish  
For soothing rain  
Oh how I wish to dream again  
Once and for all  
And all for once  
Nemo my name forevermore_

The sky broke, and once again the rain poured down. Kikyo stood in the centre of the grounds, letting the chill come over her. Her face pointed up into the sky and water drops chased each other down her pale skin. Her pain wouldn't leave, when will it ever leave?

"When will I be free?"

_My name forevermore…_


	13. Danger, Danger, High Voltage!

**AN: **This is old chapter one. to see the new one, check out Trophy Case.

* * *

**Story One:** Danger, Danger, High Voltage!  
**Featuring:** Touga and Shizuka  
**Song:** Electric Six: Danger! High Voltage

_Fire in the disco  
Fire in the taco bell  
Fire in the disco  
Fire in the gates of hell_

**Fire in the Disco!**

It was only the first time he had seen her, yet he had to have her, had to own her, had to be a_ part _of her. She was wearing a dress so short it should barely have been legal, it was more like an oversized t-shirt except for the fact it was made of blue silk, belted at the waist and had baggy sleeves. He moved closer to her on the dance floor. Soon they were grinding their hips in unison. She turned to face him and smiled. Grabbing his hands and placing them on her hips, pulling him closer. She felt a shock go through her body. He swore he felt a spark travel up his arms from his hands. It was going to be a long night; he couldn't help a soft moan as she pushed up against him.

**Fire in the Taco Bell!**

Shizuka had just placed her order and was carrying the tray to her seat. She stumbled over a chair leg and bumped into someone, "Sorry," she looked up apologetically only to find herself staring into the eyes of the guy from the club. She felt her spine tingle. "Hey, no problem, care to join me?" He asked her. His voice was smooth and deep, it made Shizuka weak-kneed. She agreed and they ate lunch together. "So, what's your name club-boy?" She asked and put her lips to her straw. He smiled "I'm Touga, who might you be dress-girl?" Shizuka flushed and answered him. "I'm Shizuka; do you want to go to a movie if you aren't busy?" She squirmed inside at her boldness. He looked over at her, "I'd love to."

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?  
It's my desire, It's my desire, It's my desire_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?  
It's my desire, It's my desire, It's my desire  
_

**Interlude**

Oh sure, the movie had been good, but he was more interesting, it had started with the cliché hands-in-the-popcorn, then he held her hand. By the time they went to the second movie the next week, they were acting like an old couple, teasing and laughing at inside jokes. It was then she fell desperately in love.

Touga was charmed with her; she was intelligent, cute and had _the_ sexiest legs. He was falling hard and was finding it difficult to not want to move on to more than just friendly dates. He felt she was willing to as well, now it would just be a matter of timing and location. Or at least that's what his friends had always said when they dated their fiancées and wives.

_  
Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, When we kiss  
Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, when we kiss  
when we touch_

**Touch**

They were in the parking lot, then, in the car, then at his house. It started with snuggling then, passions guided them and he kissed her. She kissed back and all too soon it was a full make-out party. His hands roved over her and she moved down, he kissed her neck. She helped him pull off his shirt. And they fell into a tangle on the couch.  
_  
Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, When we kiss  
Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, when we kiss  
when we touch, when we kiss_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?  
It's my desire, It's my desire_

_Don't you want to know how we keep starting fires?  
It's my desire, It's my desire  
_

**Kiss**

It got a lot hotter, he pulled at her blouse and together they unbuttoned it with nervous and experienced (on his part) fingers. He couldn't help but notice she at least had to be a C cup, if not more. Hands moved and places that were virgin to a man's touch were no longer so innocent. Her skirt came of next making a sort of trail as they made their way to his bedroom. Soon it was skin on skin, clothes long forgotten.

He had her, he felt her, and he had become that _part _of her. They made that communion known to many people in the world.

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, When we kiss  
Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, when we kiss  
when we touch_

_Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, When we kiss  
Danger! Danger! High Voltage!  
When we touch, when we kiss  
when we touch, when we kiss_

_lover!  
_

**Culmination**

She lay in his arms; both were exhausted but not too much because he nuzzled her neck, probing as if to ask a question. "What is it?" She asked, in a satisfied sigh.

"I wanted to know, would you marry me?" He made it seem like such an offhand question. She responded physically, burning kisses told him his answer. 'Here we go again.' Was his final thought before he became all-consumed with lust again.

_Fire in the disco  
Fire in the disco  
Fire in the taco bell  
Fire in the disco  
Fire in the disco  
Fire in the gates of Hell_

_Gates of Hell_

Thanks to the reviewers:

**TearsOfHurt13:** Thanks very much! It's good to know someone enjoys it (even if it is an odd/rare pairing).

**brokenandforgotten12: **Thanks for the review! I hope I can do a proper Evanescence song in the future (chapter 9 was really odd, it even confuses me).


	14. Just a Hug

**AN: **The song lyrics are fairly minimal and short (finally ). So I'm just putting them at the top and the story underneath. I think it'll make it easier to read. Also, the situation is written so you can picture whichever characters you like best. It is also very short.

* * *

**Story Twelve:** Just A Hug  
**Featuring:** All or Any  
**Song:** Eskju Divine: Hold On 

Lay down beside me  
So that I can hold you close  
I will let you rest,  
rest in my embrace  
I promise to never,  
never let you go  
But if you're going down  
I'm going down with you  
Hold on,  
'cause it's gonna be so fine

The sun streamed in through the open window. The simple white curtains flowed in and out with each breath of air. She turned over in the bed, which was like a cloud, white and fluffy.

He couldn't help but admire her figure, covered mostly by one of his own t-shirts. She liked sleeping in them. She rolled towards him, the sun dancing across her hair in shimmering waves.

She smiled at him; a few loose strands of her hair fell across her face. He pushed them behind her ear before grabbing her in an embrace.

"What's this for?" She questioned him but relaxed in his arms.

"It's just because." He took in the warm scent of her hair. She let him hold her fro what seemed like an eternity. Just resting there, in the bed, is this what heaven feels like?

"Because," he continued, "because I want you to know I'm always going to be here for you."

She smiled, her eyes closed, though he couldn't see her look of appreciation.

"Thank you."


End file.
